Feather's Melody of Love
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: "If we can't always be together, promise me you'll find your true love." Fai thought such a thing never would happen for him, until he came to Clow country with his master and met Kurogane, but the mage is a mystery and the answers aren't pretty. AU Yaoi.


**_Alright, New story. I decided to post the first chapter to see what you guys think. Each chapter is a Disney song, that's what inspired this story, but the plot's not disney. I advice listening to the song during the chapter. I'm currently writing chapter five, so I've been working on it. This is AU, M=Yaoi scenes. KuroganexFai, TouyaxYukito, SyaoranxSakura, and Dowata. _**

**_Disclaimer: Own Nada, but the plot._**

**_Okay, go read now._**

* * *

><p><strong>Song 1 – True Love's First Kiss<strong>

The sun beat down onto the golden plains of the country of Clow, a large orange ball in the sky. On the horizon, heat sizzled distorting the silhouette of the castle ahead. Staffs clinked into the ground making circular indentions in the sand as two hooded figures made their way toward the castle, intricate Celtic like designs of blues tangled across the white of their large fluffy coats. Obviously, they had not dressed for their trip to Clow; one was a foreigner, the other returning.

Many times already the foreigner had thought to remove the three layers of coats he wore until just in his pants and gloves. However, the foreigner's original country had been cold, and even wearing less than two coats would be deemed as practically being naked. Besides, the foreigner didn't make it a habit of getting naked in front of his companion – his master. Usually, the other man dared not touch him. The foreigner couldn't blame his master. He would rather not touch himself if he had the choice.

"We're here," announced the master coming to a stop and pulling his hood back revealing long jet black hair adorned with a small crown wreath.

The foreigner looked up at the large winged shape arch his master had meant as their destination in awe.

"Don't remove your hood or say anything until I've introduced you. Also, I have told you about these gates, they only allow pure hearts through unless the king knows of your arrival. This is your last test."

The foreigner said nothing, not that he was allowed words in the first place, and took a step under and past the winged arch. He turned back toward his master, a bright smile the only thing visible from the shadows under his hood. He hadn't doubted that he would pass, he was quite use to his master's tests. A soft smile played across his master's face and the man passed through as well. He nodded toward the foreigner and they began to walk to the entrance of the main building of the castle of Clow Country.

The walls were tall and white; a mixture of Middle Eastern and Oriental tapestries and architecture decorated them. The foreigner was quite impressed. Every design seemed so warm and enticing unlike the cold stone and ice fortress that was his home. Though, the foreigner did love his home, but there was nothing left for him there. He had stayed there over a decade, almost two, learning from his master. Now, it was time for a new start, and the foreigner was excited.

From one of the window balconies, the foreigner caught sight of a peach colored head that quickly ducked away in a flurry of white material. The foreigner's eyes widened slightly before squinting as he smiled lightly.

He and his master reached the entrance door. The guards there crossed their spears in front of the door before stumbling with themselves and pushing it open for them both.

"Oh, your Eminence, forgive use it's bee so long since your last visit," stated one of the guards.

His master nodded at them before stepping through the opened doors, the foreigner following after. After a walk down a long hall, the came upon another door, this one smaller and highly decorated. His master brought his staff up and knocked on the door four times, the floating blue jewel in the middle shaking with each thump. A few second later, the door opened and the foreigner followed his master into a large throne room. Upon said throne sat a young man, a few years younger than the foreigner himself, with black hair and eyes wrapped in dark blue robes. Beside him stood a cute tawny haired bespeckled boy dawned in priest robes with a staff of his own. The foreigner turned to his master to see the man frowning.

"It seems my return has come too late," said his master.

"I'm afraid so, father's old friend. I would have sent you a letter saying so, but your own letter had just arrived in time for the gates to be reprogrammed to allow you access," said the man on the throne.

"Then I give you my condolences, however many years late they may be, Prince Touya, or should I say King Touya now?"

"For a friend of my father, Touya will do."

"Welcome back royal magician, Your Eminence Ashura-ou," said the lighter haired young man.

"It's good to be back, Priest Yukito. May I presume you've taken the place of the late Priestess in every way?"

The foreigner watched as a blush formed across both younger men's cheeks. The priest smiled down at the foreigner's master, his grip on his staff tightening. "Not in so many words, Your Eminence."

"Yes, I suppose the king is yet at the age for choosing his consort."

There was a moment of silence before the king's eyes landed on the foreigner. He bowed slightly to the young leader.

"Who is your companion?" the king asked.

The foreigner could fee his master's eyes on him and waited patiently to be introduced.

"This," introduced Ashura-ou, "Is my apprentice. I left here over a decade ago to find something and he is what I found. I ventured to a cold unfortunate country and he was all alone, a boy with great magic. Together we helped rebuild the country. He is Fai D. Flowright."

The foreigner removed his hood to reveal a mop of golden hair and got on one knee before the king. Sky blue eyes peered up before closing as Fai smiled. "Your majesty, my master gives me way too much credit. I am honored to meet you and your beautiful country. It is so very different from my own, so very warm."

There was a slight twitch of the king's face as Fai waited for a response. Soon enough, King Touya cracked a smile. "Yes you lived in cold, your skin is pale. Perhaps you will get a tan here."

Fai straightened up. "Oh, but I doubt such a thing would suit me so well."

"Fai-san's skin is very pretty," said a girly voice from behind some curtains off in a corner of the throne room.

"Sakura, you're the one who announced they were here, come introduce yourself," addressed the king to the curtains.

A young teenaged girl with short peach colored hair and a white dress appeared. She looked nervously between the newcomers before bowing. "I am Princess Sakura."

"Princess Sakura," Ashura-ou said in surprise looking at the girl. "You were still such a baby when last I saw you."

The girl blushed before putting a determined look on her face. "I'm all grown up now."

"Grown up, you're still a child," teased the king.

The princess turned toward her brother and glared. "Don't tease me in front of guests, Touya."

The king glared back while the priest looked between them nervous yet amused.

Fai couldn't help but lightly chuckle. "Oh, I believe you are both such grownups, your majesty."

King Touya looked up at Fai before turning in his throne in a sort of pout. "Alright then, since you seem to side with her, you may keep my sister company until we've situated you."

Fai turned to his master who gave him a nod. With a small boy, he responded, "I would be most honored to accompany the princess."

The princess smiled happily and took Fai's arm gently to lead him away. She led him behind the curtain she had used as a hiding place before and led him up the stairwell that hid there. He went along with a smile on his face finding the girl sweet and interesting. Any questions he had about being suddenly taken away from the throne room he thought would be unnecessary.

"My brother doesn't like me to go out to the villages, but, you know, sometimes I do," the princess said and giggled as they walked up the winding staircase until they reached a door. Princess Sakura let go of Fai's arm and pushed the door open with a little "umph" of effort. Once both were through the door, Sakura grabbed Fai's arm again.

"I'll sneak out to Syaoran's house and he'll take me around," she giggled.

"Oh, I see, the Princess is a bit of a troublemaker," Fai teased as they came to another door.

The princess gasped. "No, the villagers are always very nice to me. I don't want to do things to make trouble. My brother's just too overprotective."

Fai nodded and they entered the new door. Immediately, Fai was surrounded by the aura of a young girl. Every piece of furniture was decorated in cherry blossoms and wings and every piece of cloth was white or a shade of pink. Sakura danced over to the window balcony and looked out toward the sky.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure it's alright for me to be in your room?"

"Why? If you're a friend of the royals, you may go anywhere you like."

"But, what about boys coming into your room?" Fai asked inspecting one of Sakura's wall tapestries.

"Syaoran comes all the time to my room. There's a spell on the rooms. Only those invited in can get in, that's why you're allowed to roam as you please."

"Ah, how clever of them! That certainly does make things easier. Oh, but who is this Syouran? You seem to mention him quite a bit?"

The princess blushed and turned to look at the blonde magician. "Oh, Syaoran is the son of our kingdom's archeologist. He was adopted, but he's been my very best friend since we were young."

Fai chuckled lightly. "Oh, princess do you dream of true love's kiss?" The girl turned red making Fai laugh more. When the magician first started his journey to Clow Country, he wasn't sure what sort of people he would meet, but so far he had only met very interesting ones. The princess, for example, seemed to be very sweet and gentle, but Fai could sense powerful magic within her. "You're about that age, are you not princess?"

The girl blinked before giving a bright smile. "I didn't think Fai-san was a romantic."

"No, but someone I knew very much believed in true love," Fai said. He smiled brightly, though, in the back of his mind he could feel a crack whispering words he almost wanted to forget. _If we can't always be together, promise me you'll find your true love._ "They were always waiting for their prince. What about you, Sakura-chan?"

The girl looked from Fai to out the window, a dreamy look coming across her green eyes. "I wouldn't say a prince."

Curiously, Fai went over to the balcony window. At one side, he could see the entrance to the castle and noted it had been Princess Sakura's hair and white dress he had caught sight of. On the other side seemed to be an arena that was blocked from view from the entrance by a wall. Dancing around with a sword was a young brown haired teen. He raised a fine blonde eyebrow at the princess still looking down at the arena and smiled finding this new information interesting.

"No, Princess, I dare say what you're waiting for is a brown haired young knight with fire in his eyes. May I presume that is your Syaoran?"

Sakura looked up at Fai and gave a smiling nod.

"Is he training to be a knight?"

"Well, no, he wants to work with his father, but he said he wanted to learn to fight to…"

"To protect his beloved princess," Fai finished for her.

The girl nodded and turned away from the window. Fai leaned against the balcony railing and watched the boy. Suddenly another figure joined, tall, muscular, and dressed in black armor. The magician's blue eyes widened.

"Princess, who is Mr. Muscles down there?"

The princess came back to the balcony. "Oh, that's Syaoran's mentor, Kurogane-san."

"Kuro…hmm, I see," Fai said as he watched the man yell at the boy who bowed respectfully. A mischievous smiled crossed his face. He took a big breath and leaned over the railing. "Oh, Kuro-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Reivew, it gives me strength to write faster.<strong>

**- Zee **


End file.
